The present invention relates to an improved shower head assembly which is adjustable to provide streams of various types, and more particularly to an improved shower head assembly which outputs water streams sufficiently strong to provide a massaging function.
In conventional shower heads, the water stream, after exiting the output(s), rarely supplies a massaging function, and there is a tendency for people today to relax by massaging the body while taking a shower. The present invention proposes an improved shower head assembly which provides a massaging function for relieving stress.